


The Open Hand’s Grasp

by foxinthestars



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power cast away — could it be a deeper power gained?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Hand’s Grasp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assimbya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimbya/gifts).



> Thanks to beta reader lanalucy.
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

Achren could not have foreseen her defeat at Caer Colur.

That the girl would cast away power in her hands and hers by right? Such a thing Achren couldn’t have foreseen or even imagined.

But as Eilonwy’s mind escaped her spell, there had been a fleeting sense not of casting power away, but of seizing a deeper, stronger power.

Eilonwy’s years at Caer Dallben... Had she stolen that old enchanter’s secret? Achren would see. She would lie in wait as long as it took. She would accept Gwydion’s offer and be patient.

She had lived long enough to be patient.


End file.
